RotBTDaH
by Falcrow-42
Summary: Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons at Hogwarts! When Hogwarts is torn and scared by pride and bruised honor, 4 heroes appear to help settle the dispute between houses. But what can a couple of kids do to stop a four way civil war? Mericcup and Jackunzel! rated K for simple dating relationships, nothing graphic! That is both a threat and a promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all~ This is Falcrow with a brand spanky new story for ya! I had a TRUCK LOAD of good vibes about my Young Justice story, but I can't get myself to write the next chapter, simply because when I write it down, it isn't half as good as it was in my head. SO! The story I wrote to get rid of my writer's block just gave me more :/. My solution? Why not try again, with a different fandom? Sure! Why not? So hope you all enjoy! Please R&R!**

My name is Jack Frost. I am currently 10 years old; I have a younger sister named Pippa, who's 6. She may be loud, and sometimes pulls my hair, but her cute smile makes up for it. What am I forgetting? Oh yeah. Both of my parents are magical. Yup witches, wizards, magic wands and other cool stuff. They both went to a school to learn how to do magic, at a castle called Hogwarts. They were both proud Gryffindors. Pippa and I are probably going to be too. According to mom, I should get my letter before I turn eleven, which is on the 20th of February. It's the 17th now, so it could be here anytime! I've been trying to pass the time by playing with Pippa, but it's going as slow as ever now, because she's taking her nap. I am laying upside-down against our couch, my bare feet waving in the air. My brain soon wandered to where it normally goes. My next prank, but not just any prank, the kind that gets my baby sister to smile.

I had come to the conclusion that a spider in her bed would get a lot of things, but most defiantly NOT a smile, when I heard a girly shriek of delight coming from upstairs. I knew that sound well. I flipped over so I was right side-up and facing the couch, then raced upstairs to see what had her so giddy. I burst through the door to see little Pippa kneeling in her crib, a snowy owl perched outside her window, a heavy yellow envelope in its beak. I smiled; I could see who it was addressed to from across the room.

"Mom! Dad! You might want to come in here!"

My name is Merida Dunbroch. I'm 11 in 4 months, exactly. (All right math wizs! If this is on the same day as Jack's story, when is Merida's birthday? JK It doesn't require any maths, but for those who are lazy, it's June 17th.) I have an overbearing mom who has planned out very day of my life, a hero of a dad with a wooded peg for a leg, and triplet brothers all of the age of 6. They get away with murder, and I can't get away with anything! One little thing I forgot, my mom and dad are a witch and wizard. My dad went to a school called Durmstrang, while my mom was a Beauxbaton girl. They met at a contest called a triwizard tournament. Neither of them were contestants, but that meant there was no tension between them. But I don't want to be a pretty little Beauxbaton! But Durmstrang is a boy's only school! I don't know what I'm going to do, but I know what I'm not. I am not, under any circumstances, going to Beauxbaton!

Just as I had come to this conclusion, I hear a taping on my window. I look up, my train of thought broken, to see a tawny owl with a letter in its beak. I see it's addressed to me. Confused, I open the window and snatch the letter from the bird. I flip over the letter and see it's sealed with a wax stamp, on it were a badger a snack a raven and a lion, along with the title, "Hogwarts."

"Mum? Dad! Can you come here for a minute?"

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. I know, but I've heard worse. We Vikings believe that a terrible name will keep away goblins and trolls. My home is twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village, in a word, is sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunset. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have dragons. Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. A man about 3 times my size in every way smashes a Deadly Nadder that was scattering our sheep. His name is Stoick the Vast, and he is the chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do. I peep my head outside the Blacksmith to watch, only to be pulled back in by a meaty hand. "Oh, no you don't!" the meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little... well, littler. I'm the scrawniest kid on the whole island, and it's not a close contest. The thing is, killing a dragon is EVERYTHING around here. And the chances of me killing a dragon are next to naught. I don't know what I'll do once I'm older, but I don't want to be cooped up in the blacksmith my whole life. Oh wait there's something I forgot. Stoick is my dad.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear a tap on the window at the back of the shop. I stop sharpening the sword Gobber had shoved me to see what it was. I open the window and find myself staring face to face with a black horned owl. It had a heavy yellowed envelope in its beak. I snatch it when I read that it's addressed to me. Gobber shouts at me to get back to work. I shove it in my pocket and return to the grinding stone. I file the thought of opening it later, maybe once I had gone to bed, where I could be alone.

My name is Rapunzel; I live in a tower, and have never set foot outside. Mother says that I can't simply because of the bad people out there who would abuse my gift. My gift has to do with my hair. "Now what could be special about a girl's hair?" you ask? Well, first of all, it's about 70ft long, and when I sing the special song mother taught me, it glows. Whatever it touches when it glows is healed and made younger. You can see how she would be worried. But I still wish that I could leave, there is something I've always wanted to see up close. Every year on my birthday, hundreds of floating lights drift across the sky. The next time they should appear is in 4 weeks, and I've been trying to ask my mother if I can go see them with her, but she keeps brushing me off, or avoiding the question. But I am determined to at least get an answer out of her.

My train of thought was interrupted by a scraping on the window; I hop up onto the window seat and pull back the blinds. Sitting there on the ledge was beautiful barn owl. It had a yellowing envelope in its beak. I reached out carefully and gently took it from it. I didn't want my new friend to leave yet. I softly pet it's back. It closed it's eyes blissfully as I read the address on the letter.

To: Rapunzel

Tallest tower in the forest

No stairs just a window

I squeak in happiness, I couldn't wait to show Mother. She would be pleased, for sure! My owl friend nipped my playfully before flying away. I waved good bye and called out, "Thank you Mister Owl, for the chance for my life to begin!"

**So you guys~ what do you think? I am super excited for what I want to do next! Mwahahahahahaha! I tend to write a lot when I'm excited, so maybe a chapter in the morning too~ I love you all and be sure to check back later! I am writing this at like 12:30 am on 7/37/13! So if your reading this, it'll be coming soon~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Told you it wouldn't be a long wait! Now is the time! I will do awesome stuff with words! So I hope you all enjoy!**

I sit cross legged on my bead, the letter that came this afternoon open in front of me as I read it for the 14 time. I can't stop smiling, I have a great reason to leave the tower, and one that Mother couldn't deny me. I am a witch! I've been invited to a school for wizards and witches, where I can make friends and learn magic! A giant giggle bubbles up through my lips before I can stop it, and I bounce up and down a little.

After I manage to calm down, I hear Mother call, "Rapunzel~ let down your hair!"

I shout back, "Coming Mother!" I hop up from my bed, and run over to the window.

I loop some of my hair onto the hook outside the window and let it fall down to Mother's waiting hands. I wait for her to loop my hair around her foot and begin the hard process of pulling her up. You'd think I'd have gotten enough arm strength to do it easily enough after all these years, but I'm still not very strong. Once Mother steps onto the window ledge, I let go of my hair and, while breathing deeply, welcome her home.

"Darling, I don't know how you can do that day after day without fail! It looks absolutely exhausting." She flatters.

"Oh, it's nothing." I breathe, still winded.

"Then I don't know why it takes so long." She says, taping my nose. "Oh, I'm teasing darling, don't take everything so seriously!" she muses, checking her reflection.

"Ooookay… Um, Mother, there was something I wanted to ask" I try to say, but Mother cuts in.

"Dear, Mother's feeling a bit rundown, could you sing for me?" I widen my eyes, of course she would be!

"Oh, of course!" I rush over to the tall back chair Mother likes to sit in, straighten it, and then rush off for the little 3 legged stool from the kitchen. I set it down in front of the chair and run up to my room for my brush. I sit down and pull Mother into her own seat. I rush through the magic song, so I can get back on topic.

"Flowergleamandglowletyourpowershinemaketheclockre versebringbackwhatoncewasminehealwhathasbeenhurtch angethefatesdeisignsavewhathasbeenlostbringbackwha toncewasminewhatoncewasmine."

Mother rushes to brush my hair at the last second. "Rapunzel!" She interjects, but I interrupt her, "So, Mother, I tried to tell you I had something to ask, and you didn't really respond so I'm just going to tell you, I have been asked to attend a school called Hogwarts! So I wanted to ask If I could go!" "No, no, no, I distinctly remember, you turned eleven last year." "Firstly, no, I turned ten. Secondly, what does that have to do with going to a school?" "Well, I went to Hogwarts when I was eleven. You find out if you're magical around when you turn eleven. Hogwarts sends you a letter…" She trails off. "Did you get a letter? May I see it?" I jump up and run to my room, snag my letter off the bed and race back to Mother. "Here, envelope and everything." I say, handing it to her. "I will let you go." I squeal with excitement, but she wasn't finished, she holds up one finger and I quiet myself. "On one condition, I will apply to be a teacher, so I can keep an eye on you. If I don't get accepted, you won't go, it wouldn't feel right." I hug her, "Thank you, Mother. I agree to your terms!"

"MY ONLY SON, A **WIZARD**!" As you can probably guess, my dad was none too happy about the letter when I showed him the next morning. "It's not like it's my fault!" I defended. "It's not like I asked to be different!" But he wasn't listening, he was too busy ranting. "I knew you were different from the moment you could crawl, but _this?_ No, not in a million years would Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Hooligan Tribe, guess that his scrawny son would end up being a BLOODY STICK WAVING MAGICIAN!" He spat the last words in my face. I resisted the urge to wipe his spit off my face and said back as calmly as possible for a kid in my position, "All I've ever wanted is to be one of you guys, if I could have before this letter," I wave it in his face, "It's impossible now, and if I'm not good enough for you, then maybe I should just go to the stupid school and get out of your way." I duck under his arm and climb up to my room.

"But don't you want to go to Beauxbaton?" Mum asks over dinner. "No." I say for the 3rd time. "I don't want to become a prissy little Beauxbaton" I mutter under my breath. Louder, I answer "I want to try something you guys didn't, something new. If I really don't like it," _Which I __doubt,_ "I'll go to your Beauxbaton School for Witches in Training." I take a bite of the plate my mum set up for me. "Well it's all settled then!" Dad announces, saving me from going through it for a 4th time. I smile, _Something finally goes my way. _"Well, who wants to hear the story of how I lost my leg?" he asks. I giggle behind my hand, no matter what we say, he'll tell it.

I lace up my baby blue converse and hug my baby sister good bye, my mom and dad had arranged a place for me to stay while I got my supplies at Diagon Alley. I wouldn't be seeing her until Christmas Break.

"But Jack, who will keep the Boogeyman out of our room?" the poor girl sobbed. I whisper in her ear, "I left you a surprise in your bed, when you go to sleep tonight, he'll protect you." I stand up with her still in my arms. "I love you Pip. Don't you forget it! And I'll be sure to write you, if I have enough money, I'll get my own owl. If not, I'm sure I can borrow one." I raspberry her cheek and she giggles. I laugh, "Don't miss me too much! See you at Christmas Pip!" I give her to our mom, and she holds her up as Pippa gives me one last hug goodbye.

I hop in the front seat with Dad. As he pulls away, I wave good bye out the window. I'm still smiling, but I don't feel very happy. As soon as we make the turn out of sight, I roll up the window and lean back in my seat. I fight the tears that are threatening to spill. I promised myself I wouldn't cry. Pops sets a heavy hand on my shoulder and I look up at him, his sad brown eyes meeting my own set.

"It's alright to cry now, if you need to, son. Mom and I really appreciate you being strong for your sister. She would have cried all night if you had shed even one tear. But you can now, I already know what a man you have become."

Without a word, I rest my head on his large arm and let it all out. I feel my shoulders shake with the silent sobs. We went the rest of the trip in silence. Not the heavy kind, the kind where both people know everything that might need to be said, and neither feel like talking. When we pulled up to the Leaky Cauldron, the place I would be staying, Pops finally spoke again.

"I love you Jack, and I wish you the best of luck. Feel free to write when you can, we'd all love to hear from you. 'Specially little Pippa." I reach over and hug my dad, "I love you too Dad, keep her out of trouble, we don't need two tricksters in the family." I smile, and then climb out of the car. "Got your list and your money?" "Yes and yes." I say, patting both of the hiding places for the letter and the coin purse with my money. "Write if you need anything." "I will, thanks Pops."

And with that, I turned on my heels and walked inside the Leaky Cauldron. A lady with blonde hair and friendly brown eyes smiled when I walk in. "Are you," I look at the paper Mom had written the details on, "Hannah Longbottom?" She smiled "You must be Jackson. Your Mom said you'd be here soon enough; let me show you were you'll be sleeping."

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2~ finished at 2:42 AM on 7/28/13! Just so you guys know, Jack has brown hair and eyes right know! I realized I never described them for you guys, guess I just figured you already knew what they looked like :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I guess until my excitement for this story runs dry, I'll post about every day :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

I run up the stairs to the room Jack and I share. There's a lump by my pillow. I through the covers back. Sitting on my pillow is Jack's stuffed rabbit, Bunnymund, from when he was my age. I pick him up gently. Bunnymund was still very important to Jack, he never left his bed. I'm surprised he would let me have him, instead of taking him with him to Hogwarts. I hug the worn rabbit close. I take a deep breath. The soft gray fabric smelled like him. I would keep his rabbit safe for him. I would leave him inside the house in less I really need to take him out. Jack trusted me to take care of his favorite toy, I wouldn't let him down. Jack seemed so calm and happy to be going. I guess he was sure things were going to where going to work themselves out.

"Rupunzel, come here please! I have some good news!" Mother calls me from her room. I dash into the open door. "Did Headmistress McGonagall except?" I ask. "Yes! Here read for yourself." She passes me a letter written on the same thick paper my acceptance note. I smile; Professor McGonagall seemed like a nice lady. "When are we going to leave?" "Tomorrow, go start packing." I skip to my room and start packing all the things I think I'll need.

Brush? Check. Frying pan? Check. Paints? Check. Extra clothes? Check and double check. I straighten my back, and look around my room one last time. I don't think I forgot anything. I sigh. I had lived in this room my entire life. It felt strange packing up to leave it. "But you're going to leave, that's a good thing." I think to myself.

I shove the last thing into my already overflowing bag, and then strap it close. "Son?" I look up at the sound of my Father's voice. "I wanted you to have this… So you could remember that you can always come back here." He sets a classic looking Viking helmet on my bed. "Matching set." He says, pointing to his own helmet. And with that, he disappears back downstairs. I pick up the helmet, and then place it on my head. It's a little big, but maybe I'll grow into it. I think that was the most sentimental thing my dad has ever done. I smile slightly at the thought of him making it a habit of giving me helmets when he felt the need to apologize. I might never get a helmet again. I pick up my stuff and climb downstairs.

"Thanks Dad. I'll see you before Snoggletog. Students get a break around then." I say as I start to walk for the door. "Ok. Feel free to write. I'd like to hear from you." I wave without looking back as I pull open the heavy door and head out into the night. It would take me 3 days to make my way to Kings cross station. Most of which would be taken by boat. I climb aboard the ship that was heading that direction. In 2 ½ days, we would land in England and I would be on my own.

I rode over to a small bar on a random street in England. It wasn't a flashy place, everyone else on the street walked right past it. I hopped off Angus, my black Clydesdale, and pat his neck. "Think this is it?" I look into one of his big intelligent brown eyes. He buts me with his head. "Alright, let's see if they have a stable. He follows me to the door.

"Hello?" I call. "Jackson! Can you see who it is, please?" a woman's voice calls from a back room behind the bar. I hear the patting noise of feet upstairs, and a second later, a short-ish boy with brown hair and friendly amber eyes appears at the top of the stairs. He smiles at me and slides down the railing to stand in front of me. I'm at least an inch taller than him. "Hi, how may I help you?" "Do you have a place I could keep my horse?" I ask pointing to the Clyde sticking his head through the door. "Sure. You looking for lodging for yourself, too?" he asks, a hint of teasing in his voice. "That'd be nice too." I say a smile creeping onto my face. His smile widens. This kid had prankster written all over his face. "Hannah we'll need a spot in the stable for a Clyde and a room for the nice girl!" He calls over his shoulder.

**So Jack and Merida have met! Hiccup and Rapunzel will probably meet up with them next chapter. See you all tomorrow! Finished at: 12:41 PM 7/28/13.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay~ I keep updating! I almost never keep up with updates! Hope you guys like the speed this is going!**

"LAND HO!" I hear the lookout call from the crow's nest. I sigh, and then start collecting my things. Things were running right on schedule. It was almost 9 at night, on the second day at sea. I have another day to get to where I'll be staying before I'll run out of supplies. I really hope I don't get lost. No one would come looking for two reasons. 1, they wouldn't think I was lost and hungry in the forest, they would think I was happily on my way to Hogwarts. 2, if they did think I was lost and hungry in the forest, they wouldn't care enough to come and find me. I highly doubt any of them would be smart enough for option 2, though. I shove my sketch book and charcoal pencil into my bag. I try to shove the horned Helmet my dad gave me, but it doesn't fit. I find a bit of twin and tie it on top of my bag. Wouldn't want every one thinking I'm more of a weak klutz then they already do by wearing a slightly too big helmet.

With rain coming down in sheets, no one was within sight. I look up at the small rundown tavern that I would be staying at. A black sign said it was called "the Leaky Cauldron." The roof looked leaky enough. I trudge inside and call out "Umm… Hello?" Surprisingly enough, it was perfectly dry inside, even though I could see the cloudy sky in some spots of the roofing. I Lady in about her early 30s poked her head out of a room behind the bar. "You must be Hiccup. Your father sent me a letter a few days ago. Would you like a drink? It'll warm you right up, and then I can show you to your room." "That would be nice, thanks." I walk over to the bar and set my stuff next to a stool. Once I settle in, The Bar lady passed me a caramel colored drink she called Butterbeer. I took a swig, and found it was a lot better than the stuff on Berk. We talked until my drink was gone, she introduced herself as Hanna Longbottom, and I asked if I could be shown to my room so I could get my sopping wet stuff off her wood floor. She smiled.

"Such a gentlemen, do you mind if you share a room? We already have a couple of first years staying here till school starts." "That's fine." I say a smile slowly creeping onto my face. Maybe I could finally make some friends.

"Merida, Jack! Could you come here please?" I here Hannah call from downstairs. "Race ya, Frost!" I yell, running down the hall. "You'll lose, Merida!" He calls back. He was closer than I'd thought he'd be. He's fast for a short stalk. I slide bow the banister, Jack right behind. I hop off but hesitate when I see whose standing next to Hannah. A boy shorter than Jack, by at least 2 inches, stood awkwardly by Mrs. Longbottom, making him half a head shorter than me. He was sopping wet, so he must have just gotten here. I stumble forward as Jack runs into me, not expecting the sudden slow in pace. We both walk forward, Jack waves, a smile plastered on his face. He's like a puppy, always happy to meet new people, and whenever he gets in trouble, he plays incent. He's so good at puppy dog eyes, it's not even funny.

"Guys, this is Hiccup," Jack snickers and I elbow him hard in the ribs. "He'll be staying here for a while. I've run out of rooms, and was wondering if either of your two wouldn't mind sharing." I'm about to volunteer, when Jack beats me to it. "I don't mind, wouldn't want the princess looking indecent." Jack pokes me in the ribs, and I swat away his fingers. Poor Hiccup's cheeks turn scarlet. "Now look what you've done, Frost, you've embarrassed him!" I stick my hand out. "Merida DunBroach, don't mind Jack, he's just teasing." He hesitantly shakes my hand. "I'm Jack Frost, and no, no I wasn't." Jack introduces, trying hard not to laugh. I flick him in the head. "Ouch, jeez, I'm sorry." Jack say, rubbing the spot I flicked. I roll my eyes but smile. Jack was funny, but he didn't quite know when to stop.

Jack and I both grab a soaked bag and then link arms with Hiccup and drag him upstairs. I plop his bag at the end of his bed, then sit on it. Jack sets his down on top of the first. My eyes automatically look to the noise of a clank. Hiccup bends down and picks up the culprit. It was a horned helmet. The kind a Viking would wear. Now I'm not usually a judgmental person, but Hiccup looks like a lot of things, but VIKING is not among them. "Are you a Viking Hic?" Jack asks, eyeing the helmet too. Hiccup doesn't look very enthusiastic, but answers quietly, "Yeah." "Jeez, Hiccup, was starting to think you couldn't talk." He glances at Jack then his eyes fell to the floor. I could tell we were nearing a touchy subject. "At least you don't have your life planned out. I'm lucky I get to go to Hogwarts at all." I say, trying to cheer him up. He quietly says, "You guys probably know what a Viking is supposed to look like, I know I'm not exactly "Viking material" but you don't know half of it. My dad's chief, I'm supposed to be the example for the entire tribe." Both Jack and I exchange glances. "Try being royalty for a change, I'm supposed to get married by the time I'm 18." His head shoots up; I guess he wasn't use to people hearing him when he talks. "You mean, you're actually a princess? I thought Jack was just using a nickname." He's talking at a normal volume now, not the awkward whisper he was using before. Jack snickers. "She may be a princess but she sure doesn't act or eat like one." I roll my eyes. "Like I ever wanted to be one, I'd rather be a farm girl than deal with my mother every day." He huffs a half laugh, "My dad rarely listens to what I say, and if he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." He suddenly changes voices, he's clearly impersonating his dad, "Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!" Jack and I burst out laughing. "What?" he asks, smiling at the fact he made his new friends laugh. "You do a wonderful impersonation, and I haven't even met the guy!" Jack says through his laughing. "He seems like a great guy." I add. "Do you guys know that even the non magical folk in Berk know about dragons? We've been fighting them for years, probably one of the reasons why I'm a nuisance. I can't even lift a sword!" we laugh again. The rest of the day goes on like that, with all three of us on Hiccups bed. Cracking jokes and teasing each other. Hiccup was a sarcastic beast, once we got him to come out of his shell a little.

Mother and I had almost made it to Diagon Alley when she told me what our plans were. "You'll have to stay at a tavern; I've arranged a room for you. I have to go to Hogwarts now, so I can settle in." I put on my best disappointed face, but inside I'm jumping for joy, a chance to meet some new people, without Mother breathing down my neck and discouraging any contact with other people. "Ok Mother, if that's what's best." She pats my head. "Everything will work out in the end, I promise."

**Next chapter, we'll have Rapunzel join up! No Gothal there to discourage the other three~ see you all tomorrow! Finished at 1:45 AM 7/30/13 I love you all! I would love you more if I got some reviews though~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh Hai~ It's me! I'm still doing it every day! Aren't you proud? So this chapter Rapunzel joins up! Next chapter will probably do a tiny time jump, sending them on their way to Hogwarts!**

Mother kisses my head goodbye, and then hops back into our carriage. I wave until she's out of sight, then hurry to the door of the Leaky Cauldron, the tavern Mother arranged for me to stay at. I lug my bag inside, and call, "Hello? Mrs. Longbottom?" a Woman in about her early 30's pops her head out from a back room behind the bar. "Oh, you must be Rapunzel, I just got your mother's letter this morning. Come over here, and I'll get the other three down here." She points to a stool, and I sit. I feel a tug on my hair, and look to see the door has closed on it. I hop back up and collect all of my hair. I manage to sit down just long enough for Hannah to reappear at the top of the stairs. Three kids around my age are fallowing her, two brunette boys and a curly red headed girl. All three of them hesitate for a moment when they see me. I see all of their eyes look to the floor where my hair is piled up. I hear a soft whisper come from the boy in front. "That's a lot of hair."

I elbow Jack hard in the ribs, since Merida is behind me. "Be nice, Jack, she might be sensitive about it." "Always the gentlemen aren't you Hic?" he whispers back. I give him a small shove forward, since we had stopped walking, and he almost falls down the stairs. "Sorry." I mumble. He snickers.

I roll my eyes at the boy's antics. I shove past both of them, and finish the trip down the stairs. I stick my hand out for the blonde to shake, "Merida DunBroch, You'll be sharing a room with me, since the boys," I point my thumb over my shoulder, "Are already in the same room." Her big green eyes look up at me as she shakes my hand. "Just call me Rapunzel." She introduces. I hear the boys bickering in the back ground. I raise my eyes to the ceiling, then turn around and shout, "BOYS! Do you mind coming and saying hello? Or are you too busy flirting?" I cross my arms, and just about feel better when they both stumble forward with cheeks tinted pink.

At the same time, they stick their hands out. I snicker when Rapunzel has to cross her arms to shake both of their hands. Jack starts with a small smile, "I'm Jack Frost, very nice to meet you." Then Hiccup, "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. But just call me Hiccup. And yes, I've heard worse." She giggles. "Well, come on then, let's show you to your room. Jack grabs her bag, but has issues picking it up. "What's in here? Your kitchen utensils?" Her eyes grow wide, and she giggles. She opens her bag and grabs something from it. "You'd be surprised!" In her hand she holds a cast iron pan. We all burst out laughing. "I think we'll all get along great!" I say, I loop arms with Rapunzel, and leave Jack and Hiccup to her bag.

Once we had all settled down in our room, Rapunzel and I on her bed and Jack and Hiccup on mine, I got to ask, "So why do you have a frying pan?" She looks to the floor, "Mother wanted me to be able to protect myself before I learned magic. This was the only thing I could think of." "A frying pan? Why not a sword or a bow or something?" I ask. "I mean I have both with me." I hop off the bed and retreated my sword and bow from under my bed. "Jeez, Merida, who's gonna attack you when you could just scare them off with your glare." I use my famous glare on him now, and he shuts up, but Hiccup aids him in concluding his point, "See, that's what he means, if you can shut Jack up with a glare like that, maybe you could stop the Hooligan tribe in their tracks." He says, with a crooked grin. I roll my eyes. "Maybe we could get them to leave when they see the only ones with weapons were the girls. They might pity us or something." We all laugh. This is what hanging out with friends should feel like, we all crack jokes about each other, and no one get offended. "But you're not." Hiccup says, "I've got a sword in the other room, though I'm not very good with it." He frowns, "But I actually thought it might be the one weapon I'd be good with. It's weird, like I feel like it was supposed to be my _thing _the one thing I would fail at." "Then go grab it Hic, let's spar for a while." I smile when his eyes grow wide, "Isn't that a little dangerous, I mean real swords and all?" "We have sheaths, just keep them in there." Hiccup shrugs and walks out of the room to get his sword. "Well, this should be interesting." Jack says.

Hiccup was right; he was pretty awful with the sword. It wasn't that he lacked confidence, or had bad reflexes; it was just that he was clumsy with a sword in his hand. He could barely parry or block, and couldn't, for the life of him, make a move that could even try to hit me. If I didn't have a sword, I could have easily dodged them all. He was quick little bugger, and I could see he knew the moves, but somehow, it just didn't flow to his arm. "WAIT!" I shout. It just clicked in my head. There is a perfectly logical reason for all of his problems. "Hiccup, try switching hands." He looked at me funny, but did as I asked; he switches his sword from his right hand to his left. "Ok, try it again." He looked doubtful, but stepped forward. I was expecting it, but not as instant as it was. In one swift move, he caught the handle of my sword, and twisted his hand, effectively disarming me. With his right hand, he caught my sword. With an astounded look, he said, "Merida, you are a fricken' genius!" he smiles so wide, I'm afraid his face might crack. "You're left handed!" I smile back. "How does it feel now, Hic?" "Like I've just discovered I don't have to walk on my hands, I can walk on my feet instead." We all laugh.

**Hiccup is, in fact left handed people! Just read the books, they may be an easier read, but they're good! Hope you all enjoyed! See you tomorrow! Finished: 2:20 PM 7/30/13**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ummmmm….. Hai? I know I said, "See you tomorrow!" But I guess it's not really tomorrow, is it? Sorry it took me so long guys! And I decided to jump to the train ride. They're on the train already, trying to find seats. And sence most people just skip this part, I'll just tell it to you again in a minuet….. Hope you guys have a great time reading this :)~**

**Jack's PoV!**

"For the last time, Merida, I am NOT short!" I nudge Merida while she laughs. "Yeah, sure, whatever makes you sleep better, Shorty." "I just haven't hit my growth spurt! Besides, I'm normal height for a guy my age!" I defend. I point to a kid who has some scruff, but couldn't be an inch taller than me, in a nearby compartment. "Now see, you can call him short, because he's got to be at least a fourth year, and he's only this much taller than me." I say, holding my fingers a short ways apart.

She laughs harder, and I hear Hiccup and Rapunzel laugh behind us. I turn and smile at my friends but look back when I hear a growl from the boy I had insulted. He was standing now, and I was wrong, he was about 3 inches taller than me. Oops.

"Let it go, Aster, he's just a first year. You can get him back later; we haven't even made it to the school yet." I look at a much small boy in the compartment; he had sandy blonde hair and was hanging onto Aster's sleeve, keeping him from moving any closer.

I gulp, if my only defense was a kid a head shorter than me, I wasn't quite sure if I stood a chance. And Aster may be short for his age, but I can see the veins popping out of his neck, and his fists were clenched. He was no wuss.

I scratch the back of my head, "Would it help if I thought the door was closed?" I smile my best sheepish smile. Aster huffs, and sits back down. "Thanks." Rapunzel addresses both Aster and the shorter boy. "Oh it's no problem. I'm Sanderson, or Sandy, by the way." The shorter boy smiles from ear to ear and holds out his hand. Rapunzel smiles back and shakes his hand. "I'm Rapunzel, this is Merida and Hiccup, and pouty here is Jack." She pokes me in the side, and I yelp. "Hey! I'm NOT pouty!" We all laugh, letting my reaction speak for itself. Even Easter was chuckling quietly.

"Well, let's find an open compartment." Merida says; waving to our new friends as she lightly shoves us away. "Jeez, Jack, way to tick off a fourth year, you almost picked a fight before we made it to school." Hiccup scolds. I snicker, "More like Rapunzel made us a few new friends. And I really didn't mean to, I actually thought the door was closed…" I mutter the last part. "Well, it doesn't really matter; I guess is Aster holds a grudge when we get there." Merida says, closing the door to the empty compartment we had found.

One ride to Hogwarts later~

I pulled Rapunzel off the train, "Every one stay close, don't want to lose anyone." Rapunzel grabbed Merida's hand, which then caught Hiccup's. I pulled us along when I heard a loud voice call, "First years! This way to the boats! First Years this come way!" I found the owner of the booming voice quickly enough, he was hard to miss. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins.

Hiccup seemed unfazed by his size and simply wave and said, "Hello, Were did you say first years were supposed to go?"When we all looked at him like he was crazy, a puzzled look crossed his face. "What?" "Tell you later." I say briefly. "Well, fallow me; we're heading to the boats." The massive man indicated to the docks up ahead. "The name's Hagrid, by the way." Hagrid stuck out a giant fist for Hiccup to shake. "Well, I'm Hiccup, and these are my friends, Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel." Hiccup introduces us, while we stand there, a little star struck, at the fact the Hiccup was unfazed by the huge of a man. "Thanks, Hagrid, we'll see you around." Hiccup pulled us towards the docks; all three of us gaping like fish out of water.

"When did you become so brave?" Merida pestered Hiccup once the boats had set off. "What did I do?" he asked. "You weren't fazed by the face we were talking to a giant." I supplied. "He seemed nice once he started talking though." Rapunzel said. "Oh. Well, I guess you guys wouldn't be used to talking to people over four times your size. In Berk, just about everyone is that size. Honestly? It was more natural than talking to you guys the first time."

**Well~ that's all for now! See you guys later~ Oh and the "He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins" is a direct quote from the book. That means it belongs to J.K. Rowling. NOT MINE. .**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm writing another chapter! Yay~ It's actually mostly because my internet is being silly and the only other thing to do is write ^-^; well, a chapter is a chapter! Kthxbai!**

We all hopped off the boats and started walking with the rest of the first years. Jack was in the lead, followed by Rapunzel and Merida, while I brought up the rear. I suddenly tripped, but a hand caught my shirt and lugged me back up. I look up to see Merida, who must have caught me, glaring daggers a slim pail figure. He was at least a head taller than Merida, but he still seemed unnerved by her glare. Jack and Rapunzel were by our sides a second later I whisper a thank you to Merida.

"Watch were you're walking, egg head." The tall boy spits. His eyes flash in amusement when Merida tries to take a step forward. I shot my arm out to stop her from moving any closer. I roll my eyes and say the first thing that comes to mind, "Thank you, I was trying to trip. I'll do better next time. I won't even need your help." With that, I turned on my heels and pulled Jack and Merida with me as I marched to keep up with the rest of the group.

"Why didn't you let me handle that jerk, Hic?" Merida asks when we come to a halt inside the castle. "Because, I've dealt with people like that all my life, a confrontation is exactly what he wanted." I mutter back. "You basically would have made things worse." Jack adds. "Though if either of you had thrown a punch, I would have been the first to join." I look at him, a dark look was where a smile usually was. "Guys, really, I'm fine, if he bugs us again, I'll let you guys handle it."

"This way, please. It is time to begin the sorting." A tall woman in a green cloak and a pointed hat that matched lead us through the tall double doors. She took her place at the front of the room, in front of four long tables filled with students. "When I call your name, come sit on this stool, the hat will sort you." With that, she pulled two things from her cloak, a dusty old hat with a large tear by the brim, and a large scroll. She set the hat on a three legged stool and started calling names. A sudden dread set over me. People were going to laugh. "Haddock, Hiccup." She said it with perfect composure.

As soon as it had left her mouth, a strange silence set over the whole hall for a moment, then echoing, booming laughter. I feel the heat rise to my cheeks and I stumble up to the stool. I look out over the crowd. Strangely, there is one table where no one is laughing, a few smiles of encouragement, but no laughter or pointing. I wonder why.

The hat falls over my eyes. I flinch when I hear a voice in my head, "Now, I know Hiccup isn't exactly a normal name, but why do they laugh? It's not funny, just unfortunate." "That's a question I've asked myself a lot. My full names not any better. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." I think. "I see you are very knowledgeable for a boy your age, especially for a Viking. Yes. And you will need people who won't tease you for a strange name. I see the doubt that others has sewn into your mind, but worry not, you will find yourself amongst friends who value you. Yes, I know just where to put you now," he pauses, then yells aloud, "RAVENCLAW!"

**(READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR THE REASONS ON THE HOUSES)**

**MERIDA'S PoV!**

"Poor Hic, everyone's laughing." Jack points out. "Not everyone, they table in blue isn't." Rapunzel points out. I was too busy watching Hiccup to add anything. He was blushing hard, obviously embarrassed. I feel a bubble of anger and I don't try to suppress it. Hiccup was my friend, and I didn't like it when my friends were made fun of. "I hope no one asks what I think of Hic's name, because they'll get a real piece of my mind." I crack my knuckles. "Dunbroch, Merida." I hop up the steps and slump on the stool.

A voice speaks calmly inside my head, "Ah, a Scottish girl, eh? Oh and a friend of the nice Viking boy. Very good, yes, very good indeed." "Are you the hat? Seems strange, but this is a wizarding school, what did I think I would find?" I find myself thinking. The hat chuckles, "Yes, what indeed? Well, you got a lot of heart, and I see you would do just about anything for your friends and family. Many good things, but I spy a bad in the mix, you seem quick to judge, and slow to let go of grudges. Ah, but no matter, I know just the place for you," He speaks aloud the next part, "GRYFFINDOR!" I hop down, and then place the hat back on the stool. I can't help feeling a little sad; I was hoping that we could all be in the same house.

**RAPUNZEL'S PoV!**

"I guess that means we won't all be sharing a house…" I mumble to Jack. "Hey, Chin up, Sunshine. We'll still be friends, just won't see each other as much." He pats my back, and I smile, Jack could always make me feel better. I still felt a little disappointed, but oh well. Maybe I'll be in a house with at least one of my friends.

"Gothel, Rapunzel." A low muttering settles over the crowd when they hear my name. They must already know about the new teacher. I walk up to the stool and place my hands in my lap, who cares what they think? I'm excited! The hat falls over my eyes and a creepy voice starts talking in my head. "Ah, Professor Gothel's little girl? And friends with the brave little red head and the smart Viking, good to know you all have each other's backs. I spy a secret in-" I interrupt him, "Please don't tell anyone about that, I can tell I'm going to have problems without everyone knowing my gift." He continues, "Don't worry, small one, your secrets safe with me. I see you have a kind heart, and a need for a dream, one you're afraid to ask for. You care for just about every one, and would never wish harm on anyone. Maybe it's you healing powers, or your caring soul, but whatever it is, I know where to place you." He shouts his choice. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

I sigh, maybe we won't be with each other. Once the hat is back on its stool, I walk down to the table in yellow. I feel a painful tug on my hair. I look back to see people standing on it. I huff and walk back to collect it. I find Jack beside me, helping me and telling people to move. Once I have an armful of hair, and Jack has the rest, he walks with me to on open seat and we set it all down. "Thanks, Jack." I smile, and he walks back to the line.

**JACK'S PoV!**

I sigh once I'm back in line; I'll have to find a way to keep her hair from dragging all over. If she's let it get this long, no way she's going to cut it now. I snap my fingers, I know just what I could do; I could braid it! I braid Pippa's hair all the time; sense Mom is always too busy. I smile, I'll tell her once I've been sorted.

"Overland, Jack." I strut up to the stool, my crooked grin showing how excited I am. Once the hat slips over my eyes, a voice invades my thoughts of how happy Sunshine will be. "Ah, the last of the four, I see you're clever, and a trickster too. But I see that it's to make people smile, not to make fun of people. Resourceful, especially when you're backed into a corner. My, my, I see love for your friends and family, too. But I see that you're not very trusting, not unless you really want to be. I think I have a place for you," And before I can say a word, he shouts the thing I've been secretly dreading, "SLYTHERIN!" I stiffly walk to the table in green, my eyes cast down. What were my parents going to think? They were both in Grffindor… What would they think of having their only son being in the unofficial rival house?

**AAAAAAAND that's all I have right now… so, what did you guys think? Should I be overly mean to Jack, or nice in a kinda cruel way? Either way, Jack's gonna be dreading writing a letter to his parents. Oh and the REASONS FOR THE HOUSES! For me, Merida and Jack are kinda a no du. I mean, Jack's a prankster, and Merida's movie is called BRAVE for heaven's sake! But Hiccup and Rapunzel were pretty tough. Ravenclaw's definition is, "****Ravenclaw House prizes learning, wisdom, wit, and intellect in its members." But I did the Pottermore test, and I was sorted into Ravenclaw, It also said that they tended to be unique, and I was like, "But that fits both Hiccup and Rapunzel! What am I gonna do?" so they I looked at Hufflepuff, "****Hufflepuff is the most inclusive among the four houses; valuing hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play rather than a particular aptitude in its members." So it's the Jack of all trades one… but they also value fair play … Hiccup used his learning from Toothless to win the "honor" of killing his first dragon… even though it was unintentional, it still happened… so Rapunzel it is! But then again, she ends up running away from her tower when her mom tells her no… but then Gothel was an evil witch! But then if I disregard that, then I'd have to disregard Hiccup cheating unintentionally… Bah! I just think Rapunzel is more of a Hufflepuff than a Ravenclaw… I always thought that Hufflepuff was more of a "happy-go-lucky' type house, and that fit's Rapunzel's bill! So yeah, stone me if you want, it was a hard decision, but I think it will fit my story more anyway! Kthxbai!**


End file.
